T'was the Night Before Meteor
by Katriel
Summary: A story of the FF7 gang fighting Sephiroth to the tune of T'was the Night Before Christmas--Rated amazing by 100% of readers like you!


T'was the Night Before Meteor

T'was the night before Meteor and all through the slums,

the people were screaming, "Oh my God, here it comes!"

Little did they know eight people (there used to be nine),

were trying their hardest to keep evil in line.

But with Weapons amuck and Sephiroth too,

there's only so much an ex-SOLDIER can do.

How are normal people going to stop this force,

with swords, staffs, and a cat the size of a horse?

But nevertheless they flew, in Cid's trusty plane,

toward Northern Crater, the horrible villain's domain.

"Meteor's really close, we have to be quick!"

Cait Sith yelled to the group as Yuffie got sick.

"Do we even have a chance?" Tifa asked Cloud,

"I don't know," he responded as onward they plowed.

"We just gotta win," Barrett said with a sigh,

and Red stepped forward as they passed over Wutai.

"Grandpa says the Planet's in horrible shape-

this will end here, we won't let him escape!"

So they landed inside Crater with a nice rough crunch,

as Cloud turned to his companions, a strange little bunch.

"Okay Tifa, good luck Red, fight to the end Cid and Cait,

Vincent, Yuffie, Barrett, you know this can't wait!

Let's mosey now team, Sephiroth's down there,

we'll see each other again, don't worry, I swear."

"Let's mosey!?" Barrett commented as they crept down the rock,

"Can't you say anything better to get us hyped as we walk!?"

Cloud took a moment and thought, then turned to the lout,

"Alright," he stated, "Let's beat 'em! Move out!"

So they all cheered and yelled, then into the darkness they went,

now ready for a big battle, they began their decent.

Passed boulders and skeletons they marched down more and more,

'til they stumbled upon a huge hole in the core.

"The Lifestream!" exclaimed Tifa staring at the green,

then suddenly Sephiroth appeared and she let out a scream.

"Do not fear mere mortals!" the monstrosity spoke,

"I'll make your death quick if you give me a Coke!"

"A Coke!?" questioned Cloud quiet confused,

"Yes!" Sephiroth answered slightly amused.

"The author, it seems, she needed a rhyme,

don't worry I know she'll do better next time.

But anyway, are you going to fight?

Even though that idea really isn't too bright…"

"Damn right we are!" answered Cid raising his spear,

"Why else do you think we would come down here!?"

So Sephiroth simply raised his hand toward the guy,

And he flew through the air, up into the sky.

"Cid!" yelled Cloud without any avail,

the pilot was gone without even a trail.

The white-haired menace then turned to Barrett and Red,

and soon they too had vanished with the shake of his head.

Tifa gasped and then let out a long moan,

the anger within her now clearly shown.

"I kill you Sephiroth, despite your nice face,

a demon like you is a threat to our race!"

And she charged at him, preparing a kick,

but he easily flicked her off like a tick.

She tried to stand after hitting the ground,

but Sephiroth took action without even a sound.

Soon she too departed as quick as she came,

and Cloud knew that the others would soon get the same.

"Be gone, all of you, your attempts are making me laugh,

do you realize your number has now decreased by half!?"

Cloud worriedly realized that his fact was true,

and thought of losing was making him blue.

"This isn't my real body," Cait Sith said stepping up,

"But if it was I would risk it too knowing yours is corrupt!"

He then raised his megaphone up to attack,

but Sephiroth was ready and countered right back.

The stuffed mog and cat were gone like the rest,

This couldn't truly be the team's best!

Vincent then jumped forward and began to transform,

but Sephiroth still, he held out like a storm.

So with a ripple of hair, the ex-Turk disappeared too,

leaving Yuffie and Cloud to try and pull through.

Then Yuffie clenched her teeth as she stood before the fiend,

realizing suddenly they never convened.

"Hi, there…uh…sir, I don't mean to intrude,

but to fight without meeting is kinda rude…"

She stammered some more then made a feint smile,

but introducing himself was just not his style.

So with one last sigh, he waved his hand,

and Yuffie vanished too like beetles in sand.

This left only Cloud to deal with the beast,

and for some reason he felt he would soon be deceased.

Sephiroth then took out the Masamune, with it's six-foot blade,

and beckoned for Cloud, in which he obeyed.

"This is the end!" the mercenary told his clone,

"I'll finish you off now we're alone!"

Sephiroth didn't believe the words and neither did he,

So Cloud pleaded to possibly let him go free.

"Hehe, I'm sorry, my large sword-welding friend,

but you said so yourself, this will be the end."

So he waited for the blow that would end his short life,

but then out of no where someone yelled "Cloud Strife!"

Both men looked up to see quiet a surprise,

It was the Highwind no doubt, looking quite large in size.

It took careful flying to fit down the crack,

but tight piloting was a skill that Cid did not lack.

The crew yelled in bliss to see Cloud alive,

while Sephiroth just pondered of his demise.

"Where did you come from!?" Cloud asked his friends on deck,

Yuffie chuckled and said, "We had to give Sephiroth a rain check!

No one's taking me out, there's still Materia out there!

And if I died there'd be a riot at Square!"

Cloud debated this comment, but then a light caught his eye,

Sephiroth was running away, the nerve of that guy!

So Cloud ask Aeris to please be forgiving,

because Sephiroth could no longer remain in the living.

Then without a second thought he did Omnislash,

giving Sephiroth gash after gash.

Nevertheless though, there was just a little blood dripping,

even after he took that Ultimate Limit Break whipping.

Still he raised into the air gaping in shock,

not believing he had just lost to this jock.

In the end, Meteor hit to everyone's dismay,

but then Holy shone so it turned out okay.

So in conclusion I'll state (to end on a high note),

"This is the best game in the world" and I quote!


End file.
